The present invention relates to an axle connection, in particular for a utility vehicle.
An axle connection describes the junction between a longitudinal link or trailing arm, in particular of a utility vehicle, and an axle tube. As a matter of course, in most cases, two axle connections are provided since the axle tube is usually guided by two longitudinal links. At the respective ends of the axle tube, there are usually provided axle stubs or alternative suitable attachments in order to fix the brake units and the wheels. In the area of the axle connection, there are generally also provided components or devices for arranging spring/damper components, such as air spring elements. The component, on which the air spring element is arranged, is usually referred to as “tail end” in the prior art. Due to the different functionalities integrated into the axle connection, said junctions are often very complex from a constructive point of view and, consequently, they are also made to be inflexible. Thus, for example, different longitudinal links have to be stored by the manufacturers in case air spring elements with different installation heights are to be mounted. Such a variety of variants is always disadvantageous when it comes to costs.
Therefore, the object underlying the present invention is to provide an axle connection, in particular for a utility vehicle, which is inexpensive while offering the highest degree of flexibility.